


missed connections

by kimjunnoodle (myeonkais)



Series: parang atin ang gabi [4]
Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, F/M, Light Angst, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myeonkais/pseuds/kimjunnoodle
Summary: Things change and little girls grow up.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene & Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Series: parang atin ang gabi [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577686
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	missed connections

**Author's Note:**

> another drabble i wrote for the another drabble i wrote for the "send me a made-up fic title and i'll tell you what i would write to go with it" twitter meme.
> 
> thanks to incorrectzkdlin for the title!

Joohyun stood there fidgeting, her fingers twisting and untwisting together.

"Don't be nervous," Junmyeon whispered from his spot next to her.

Joohyun's bridemaids chattered softly in front of them. "I have no idea what's going to happen in there, of course I'm nervous." She huffed, a piece of her beautifully done hair coming loose. "No," she groaned. Junmyeon chuckled. "It's not funny, Jun." Joohyun glared, but some of it was lost on how nervous she was.

"Don't worry, please. You look amazing." He brushed the piece of hair off her face and reached into his pocket. "I wasn't sure if I should give this to you or not, but now that it's needed."

He clipped the blue bunny into her hair so that it held the wayward piece. "There now you have something blue."

Joohyun smiled. "Thanks, Jun." 

"Anything for you." He grinned.

The music started and the first bridesmaid walked through the oak doors.

Joohyun's hand clamped down on his arm and shook slightly. "C'mon, this is what you've always been waiting for, right?" Junmyeon said.

She turned to him and smiled sadly. "I always thought it was going to be you."

Junmyeon looked away for a moment before looking at her again. "Yeah...well..."

"I knew it wasn't going to happen. Never had a vision of it but I hoped back then."

"You were only a girl then and—" Junmyeon touched her cheek. "I lost my chance."

"Yeah." Joohyun's voice reflected both of their regret. "Things change and...little girls grow up."

"Into very beautiful women," Junmyeon finished with a bitter smile on his lips. "He's lucky, he better know that. You're very lucky too, Joohyun."

The wedding march began and they took their queue to begin down the aisle. "And I'm lucky," Junmyeon said just for her, "to be the one walking you down to him."


End file.
